fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Summoners
"New day, new opportunities!" said Arthur as he walked through the doors leading to the new rebuilt guildhall. Several rays of sunlight were breaking through the colourful glasses, illuminating Arthur's ice blue eyes, making them seem quite green. As he looked across the room, he saw that only Niklas was indoors. "I guess the rest are out on missions.." said Arthur as he waived at Niklas. "Hey, do you want to spar with me?" asked Arthur in a quite childish tone as his fingers slipped past his array of keys. "Pweeease!" he said, now acting as a true child as his warm smile filled out the room. Niklas raised an eyebrow at Arthur. Niklas got up and stood, letting his pony tail hang back. His emerald eyes gleamed in the sun light that filled the room. "Sure, Arthur", Niklas said casually. "Where would you like to do it?". "How about outside?" proposed Arthur as he eaded for the doors he came through. "I think Samarra would get mad if the hall was ruined again." said Arthur as the two went outside. Arthur stepped away from Nikllas, approximately 15 feet as he grabbed upon a crystal key and asked "Ready?" while sending out a blue sphere of Celestial Energy towards Niklas at rapid speed. Niklas stared at the beam that was shooting toward him at incredible speed. Niklas stretched out his hand and chanted something Arthur couldn't hear. When the beam came into contact with Niklas' hand, smoke appeared and blocked Arthur's sight. As the smoke cleared, he saw that the word "ricochet" was printed in blue in front of Niklas. Out of the smoke came the same celestial beam, but directed at Arthur. As Arthur noticed the sphere orbiting towards him, he fired the same looking orb towards the one headig for him. As the two collided, causing a massive explosion in the air, creating a perfect distraction for Arthur to summon a spirit. As he summoned Gladius while sending forth another orb at Niklas. Niklas cast the Solid Script spell, Heat Spell, causing a gargantuan amount of blue fire to collide with the orb, causing a similar explosion to the one before. At the same time Niklas outstretched his hands, creating a green seal, to summon Frostbite. Frostbite appears. Using the mist to his advantage, Gladius used his ninja sthealty abilities and appeared behine Niklas as he whispered "boo!" while sending a wave of dark green energy towards frost bite. Niklas touched the staff on his hip, causing it to extend out in both directions, hitting Gladius in the gut and sending him backward. Niklas grabbed his staff and plunged it into the ground causing a shield of trees to appear around Frostbite. To add to the security, Frostbite freezes the tree's causing it to he harder. The wave comes in contact, but doesn't break the defense. As he recovered from the blunt hit, Gladius focused on making a black hole within the glacial shield. He succeded within seconds, creating a small black sphere that began sucking in all of the content within the dome, starting with smalled particles such as dust while growing rapidly, being able to break the frozen barrier. In just the right moment, Arthur took a golden key, pointed it up to the sky as he chanted "I ask for your assistance, oh great stars in heavens, show me your appearance!" as the said key released seven small golden orbs that began flickering around him while ascending above him, creating a miniature Taurus' constellation appear above him. As the created object rotated around itself slowly, Arthur took two seemingly identical silver keys as he pointed them in front of himself as the two began to levitate. Niklas knew he would need to do something quickly if he were to stand against Arthur. Niklas pulled out a stone key with jagged rocks coming out of the shaft. The key glowed a dull emerald green on the end. A yellowish summoning seal appeared and out of it came a moose. "Hope you like my S-Class Earth spirit", Niklas smiled. "His name is Tracks". And at that moment, Tracks stomped his foot in the ground causing the earth to ripple. Frostbite broke his enclosure and darted at Gladius, who appeared to be stumbling from the earthquake. Niklas lunged at Arthur while creating Solid Script: Oil. The Oil shot at Arthur as Frostbite began to bring his axe down onto Gladius. Gladius simply smirked as he altered the gravity to his bidding, slowing the polar bear down, allowing him to leap mid-air. As he spun his blade three times, he created a small sphere in the sky coloured in green that mimicked movements of his sword. As he pointed the sword towards Frostbite, the sphere changed its form, now being a ray filled with ethernano whose target was no one but him. By the same time, the two gate keys levitating above Arthur created a string of colden energy that started growing rapidly, forming a large sigil with magnificent pattern float in front of Arthur. From it erupted five minor sigils with the same pattern as the original one, each one with a socket within. In matter of seconds, Arthur filled each one of them with a different key as the sigil glowed brightly, summoning forth the spirits whose keys Arthur put in in the sockets. In front of himself Niklas could see a hurricane of red pettals erupt from the top , a stream of rushing water from the upper left sigil, numerous pink hearts from the upper right one, several fire balls from the bottom left and a lightning bolt from the bottom right sigil. Standing in front of him were Rose, Puella, Voda, Vulpex and Ignis. As the five sent out an attack towards Niklas, Arthur mummered "I can't believe this actually worked.." as he gazed upon the tho silver keys floating in mid air, orbiting around the sigil. "W''hoa. This is the power of an S-Class wizard. I knew Arthur was strong but opening 6 gates at once is crazy! He doesn't even look fazed! Luckily, training with Samarra and Scorpius has taught me to be vigilant about my opponents. This will be tough, but I think I can handle it.". Frostbite glared up at the beam that was centered on him. He readied his axe and lunged at the beam while coating his body in ice to reduce the damage done. Niklas can only summon up to 4 spirits or Beast. Niklas put his hand on the ground, creating a Sun seal. Niklas lifted his hand of the ground and pointed it up as the seal began to glow brightly. All of a sudden, the ground exploded as a giant wooly mammoth appeared. It charged at the 5 spirits along with Tracks. Niklas summoned Pisces who charged along with them. Arthur simply stood behind the giant sigil, observing the fiasco happening, hoping his spirits knew what they had to do. As both Niklas and Arthur could witness the perfect team-work between his spirits, the constellation above Arthur lowered itself as it began orbiting around the spirits, creating a thin golden dome around the group of five. Rose waved her right hand, summoning thousands of petalls that began violently spinning around the first layer of their shield. Next one was Puella, creating a translucent membrane above the existing barriers followed by Vulpex' layer of fire. Finally, Ignis created an electrical net around the entire construction while Voda, who was standing outside of the barriers sent out enormous amounts of water, creating a current that was strong enough to push back enormously large rocks. The stream began swirling around the spirits marching for the group, making it harder for them to move. As the water swirled around the front of Niklas' spirits, Frostbite, who was in the back, raised his foot of the ground before the water came upon him as well. The water made him slightly loose his balance, but not enough to change his goal. Frostbite branch his foot down onto the water causing a gigantic splash. Under his foot, the water began to freeze. Tracks, who seemed least effected by Voda' s water stomped the ground causing various columns of earth to short towards Voda at an incredible speed. Pisces, who had gone under, emerged and shoot a highly concentrated beam of water at the dome created by the 4 spirits. Cuddles, the wooly mammoth broke the ice and charged at Arthur and Arthur alone. He brang his foot down on the Celestial Wizard. Niklas held up three fingers on his hand and created the word "lightning" in the air. Various lightning bolts shot down onto the dome to add to the range being done by Pisces. Voda simply raised her hands, creating seventeen spheres of water that swirled around the dome and herself. As she opened her palms, each one of them released a massive amount of water that began spinning violently, creating a powerful vortex that had successfully delfected the water beams. Infact, the said attack only amplified the velocious construction defending the spirits. Arthur did a cartwheel, attempting to evade the mammoth long enough to create a shield around himself. Luckily, he was holding a golden key in his right hand. By pointing it towards the mammoth charging at him, he chanted "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!" while pointing the key up to the sky, conjuring a golden sphere around him capable of enduring magic-based attacks. He then took another Golden Key and conjured six golden orbs that constructed another layer around Arthur, this one being for physical-based attacks. As the two merged, Gladius sent down a wave of green energy down upon Taurus who caught it with his axe. Within miliseconds, he dipped the axe into the vortex, absorbing a smaller amount of it while releasing some of the previously collected energy into the vortex itself. Finally, he absorbed a celestial comet sent by Arthur, filling up his labrys to the max. He violently stabbed the ground beneath him, creating a massive explosion and causing the ground beneath Cuddles to crumble. By the same time, Gladius intended to attack Niklas himself by sending several green-coloured miniature waves at him as he manipulated the gravity within the water Pisces were swimming in, pulling them to the ground and making them unable to move. The four spirits within the dome kept amplifying the dome, making it harder for their opponents to land an attack. Not entirely sure what to do, Arthur sent out a couple of laser beams from some of his keys towards NIklas, hoping he'd at least be able to create a distraction for Gladius' attack. Niklas saw both attacks coming from each direction. Niklas made the word "Dome" in th air. A dome formed around Niklas made of a thick membrane. The waves and lasers made contact and did damage to the dome. Otherwise a few cracks, Niklas was safe. Niklas sent Frostbite back and decided to summon Libra. Libra appears and swings her chains around, causing the gravity around Pisces to match, allowing them to fire of the water again, but more powerful toward the dome. Tracks charged at the dome and stuck its antlers in, causing earth to shoot up from outside the dome and add to the damage being done by Pisces. Cuddles roared causing a shock wave to appear. The shock wave bounced back the ground and was able o keep it level. Cuddles stabbed his horns at Arthur. As Arthur smirked, he could see that the shield around him defended him from the ferocious beast, although it pushed him several feet away from his original position. As the sphere shattered to peaces, both Niklas and Arthur could see that the water stopped moving and that the dome itself started to fall apart, letting out four powerful spirits who were guarding it. Vulpex happily yipped as he jumped on Arthur's right shoulder, Voda's target were now Pisces as the three share the same ability. Gladius charged at Libra while charging his sword, creating a three feet long energy blade from the tip of his sword. Taurus seemed to change his appearance into an actual bull, approximately the size of cuddles, as he is able to change his size. Puella sent numerous flaring hearts at Niklas while also aiding Voda by sending out her tessen fans at the paired fish, approaching Rose and aiding her. Rose was standing several feet in front of Tracks as she began creating various flowers around herself that sent out petals sharper than glass shards. that combined with Puella's fire-based attacks. As Arthur looked Niklas in the eyes, he took a silver key and sent out two celestial comets at him. Vulpex sent seven fireballs that started swirling around Niklas as he yipped once again. Niklas thought for a moment. ''"5 against 7.....not very good odds. But I think I can handle this if my next plan works.". All of a sudden Libra swung her chains around in a circle. The plays on the end started to spin, causing it to turn into swirling plates as sharp as any blade. Libra sent one chain up, grappling Gladius' sword. The chain reeled in causing her to fly toward Gladius. She sent the other chain at his middle chest. Meanwhile, cuddles circled around and roared, causing shield around Arthur to break. He charged Arthur once more while he was distracted with Niklas. Pisces split apart and dodged the multiple attacks sent at them. The circled around and caused a large wave to appear. Tracks created a earth shield to protect him from the deadly assault. He created boulders to add to the wave. The wave descended onto the 5 spirits. Niklas stared at the incoming energy blast. He performed the "2 word technique". He created the words "iron" and "wall". Niklas combined the words together to create massive iron wall. The wall took the first blast but shattered. Niklas dodged the next blast and charged Arthur, along with Cuddles, with his staff ready.